Paintings
by Roaming Writer
Summary: A quick romantic one-shot of Eugene and Rapunzel.


**Finals week now, so I had some more time to write a few more fanfics. This is just a quick story I had floating around my mind. Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave a review! :)**

"Hmm," I said, cocking my head to the side and raising my fingers to frame it just right. The painting was missing something.

"What do you think Pascal?"

Pascal made some chirping sounds, which seemed to indicate agreement.

"Well, I suppose I do need some more blue right?" I asked, looking at Pascal.

He shook his head vigorously, changing to a shade of purple.

"Of course! I need more purple in the sky!"

I added some purple in the sky, giving it a dusk-ish vibe.

Painting with Pascal was such a delight! He was always so excited to do anything with me. Kinda like a mini-version of Eugene. I smiled at the thought of sweet Eugene. But now he was probably training the guards on how to catch a thief or something. I guess Eugene just likes to follow his passion, thievery, or at least teaching about it. I wouldn't blame him though. He spent his whole life as a thief, just as I had as a painter. Stealing to him was as natural as painting was for me. But now he is using his passion for a good cause and that made me happy.

He always told me that I was the light that changed him, but I know that isn't the case. Eugene had always had a pure heart, which was just clouded with his sad childhood and the years of neglect.

The day I met him, I was scared. If anything, he has changed me from being a frightened girl locked in a tower to a more confident and outgoing young woman.

I picked up another paintbrush, this time adding a dash of green here and there to touch up the grass.

"What do you think Pascal? It's so romantic!"

Pascal nodded his head and smiled, a sign that it was better. The painting was of me and Eugene holding hands in a beautiful forest, much like the forest we went to after I left the tower. It was adventurous and romantic, and it warmed my heart thinking about us together.

It was then I heard a knock on the door, and Eugene walked in, a confident smile plastered on his face.

"Hey! There's my sunshine!" he greeted.

I loved it when Eugene said the cutest things to me. It's one of those wonderful things couples do that I read about in romance novels when I was in the tower.

After a long day of painting, I couldn't wait to see him. I ran up to Eugene, squealing with joy. Instinctively I leaped into his arms and he caught me, pressing his lips against mine as he gave me a bear hug with his strong yet gentle arms. Every moment with him was magical. Every kiss was breathtaking.

"Eugene! I was wondering when you'd be done. I have something to show you!"

He let me down on the floor, clearly as excited as I was. "What? Is it a new pair of shoes?" he said, chuckling at his own joke.

"Eugene…" I playfully chided. I held his hand and dragged him over to my canvas and I revealed to him my art.

I bit my lip, waiting for a response. Before I could say anything he gave me a kiss on the nose. My face turned to shades of scarlet. I knew he would like it.

Eugene examined the painting, his eyebrow knitted together. "Is this us?" he asked rhetorically, pointing at my illustration of both of us.

"Yes, he's as handsome as the real one," I flirted.

"Aww, thanks beautiful," he said, reaching over and brushing my hair. "You got the nose right!" he added jokingly.

I tried to hold back laughter at Eugene's slight vain.

"What? The nose is the most important feature of a face. My nose makes me look sharp, roguish. It gives me personality," he commented, giving me his signature smolder.

I tiptoed and gave him a kiss, which quickly interrupted his smolder. "Eugene, you'll always look great. Now, what do you say we go take a walk around Corona?"

He held my hand and bowed regally, clearly trying to hold back laughter. "As you wish your majesty."

"Well, a princess needs a prince right?" I asked, playfully punching him in the arm.

He stood up and pulled me close, one hand clasped to our sides and the other arm wrapped around each other in a snug embrace. For a moment we stared into each other's eyes. I was mesmerized by his warm maroon eyes which made my knees weak and heart race.

Truth is, no matter how much I loved the castle, being outside with the townsfolk was even better. I loved to see the bustling kingdom and to smell the bakeries and flower shops. I have freedom outside this castle.

But what made it even better was going with Eugene, the one who gave me my freedom.


End file.
